


Innamorato del mio principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seguito di 'Come un'afosa notte d'estate su Vegeta-sei'.





	Innamorato del mio principe

**Author's Note:**

> Come avevo preannunciato, io Goku e Vegeta li vedo reverse. Quindi, prima è stato sotto Vegeta, ora tocca a Goku. Non vedo nessuno dei due come uke e, a mio parere, stare sotto può essere semplicemente una dimostrazione d'amore e di fiducia.  
> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:  
> prompt:  
> Goku/Vegeta “Vegeta, mi insegni a parlare Saiyan?”.

Innamorato del mio principe  
  
  
  


Vegeta aprì gli occhi, mugolando e appoggiò una mano sul tetto, sentendolo tiepido sotto di sé. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò sopra di sé, i colori dell’alba stavano tingendo di rosa il cielo. Sbadigliò, cercando di alzarsi e avvertì delle fitte provenire da vari punti del proprio corpo, soprattutto al basso ventre. Abbassò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Goku appisolato sul suo petto.

< L’altra notte… non era un sogno! > pensò. Afferrò Goku per le spalle e lo strattonò, il Son sbadigliò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, alzando lo sguardo.

“Tu, maledetto idiota…” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Urca, ho sbagliato addormentandomi anche io, vero? È una mancanza di rispetto per il proprio principe, vero?” domandò con voce tremante.

Vegeta aprì e richiuse la bocca, girò la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Semplicemente è disonorevole dormigli addosso” borbottò.

< Il mio povero orgoglio, mi sono fatto prendere come un adolescente alla prima volta! > pensò, digrignando i denti.

Goku si tirò a sedere al suo fianco e abbassò lo sguardo, muovendo la testa, cercando gli occhi dell’altro.

Vegeta si alzò seduto a sua volta e lo guardò in viso.

“Vegeta, mi insegni il saiyan? Voglio poterti dire ‘ai tuoi ordini’ nella tua lingua” disse Goku.

Vegeta appoggiò la sua fronte spaziosa su quella dell’altro e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Anche se fosse chiederti di lasciarti prendere tu questa volta?” domandò gelido.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Finché non si tratta di cose che potrebbero farti male o di conquiste, perché no? Sotto o sopra, non m’importa. Se voglio una sfida di supremazia, sono pronto al combattimento” rispose con tono gioviale. Gli sfiorò la mano con la propria, entrambi i loro corpi massicci erano ignudi.

“In questi frangenti voglio solo dimostrarti che posso stare con te, da pari, da vero saiyan. Voglio essere degno di te più di una terza classe, ma non umiliarti con il mio essere ‘l’eroe della Terra’ che tanto acclamano i miei amici. Non allontanarti, non arrabbiarti…” rispose.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il mento e gli passò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Non sapevo nemmeno che tu sapessi andare a letto con qualcuno” disse roco.

< Anche se rispetto a tuo fratello Radish sei davvero ingenuo. Lui con le sue tante femmine mica lo faceva solo alla missionaria > pensò.

Goku gli posò un bacio sul dito.

“Mi ha insegnato Chichi, ammetto. Quando vivevo nella natura, ho visto le scimmie farlo tra loro, spesso, ma non avevo compreso appieno il meccanismo” ammise.

Vegeta gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo fece stendere.

“ _Umphf_. Non hai paura delle reazioni delle nostre donne?”  chiese.

“Qualcosa mi dice che entrambe sarebbero pronte a unirsi. Voglio ricordarti che a loro sarebbe andato bene anche Vegeth…” rispose Goku.

“Sei l’unico essere al mondo che ha una vena pervertita che allo stesso tempo resta ingenua. Per te la sessualità promiscua è così dannatamente normale e naturale, che non capisci come funzionano le convenzioni sociali” rispose Vegeta. Sollevò le gambe di Goku e se le portò alle spalle, avvicinandosi ai glutei dell’altro.

“Me le insegnerai?” chiese Son.

“No, ma t’insegnerò il saiyan. Prendimi si dice:  _Zyio_ ” rispose il principe dei saiyan con voce roca.

Le iridi di Goku divennero liquide.

“E preparami?” chiese Goku.

“Quello non hai bisogno di chiedermelo” disse Vegeta. Si piegò e gli appoggiò un bacio sopra l’inguine e con l’indice iniziò a prepararlo, Goku ansimò e boccheggiò, mugolando di piacere. Il suo bacino fremette ed iniziò a muoverlo su e giù, mentre Vegeta lo penetrava anche con un altro dito.

< Per il mio orgoglio io ho cercato di nascondere il mio piacere e questo mi ha travolto. Lui, invece, sembra sbattermi in faccia con spavalderia che non teme giudizi solo perché sta sotto.

Vuole un rapporto paritario, ma allo stesso tempo mi esalta, ricordandomi che sono un principe > pensò Vegeta.

Lo penetrò con tre dita, sentendolo gridare di piacere, le mosse velocemente e le uscì, erano umide.

“Ve-Vegeta… come si dice ti amo?” chiese Goku.

Il principe dei saiyan sentì le proprie orecchie scottare.

“Di solito quello si dice con il morso saiyan, ma va bene anche:  _Beliet_. Significa sia ti amo che amore” rispose. Sbuffò e corrugò la fronte, girando la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma, alcune ciocche larghe tre dita gli erano finite davanti al viso.

“ _Tsk_. Sei il solito maledetto perbenista e sdolcinato, idiota” si lamentò.

Goku si nascose il viso con il braccio e disse: “Non mi hai ancora detto come si dice principe” gli disse.

“ _Ojin-sama_ ” rispose Vegeta e la voce gli tremò.

Goku inarcò la schiena, le sue gambe sul corpo di Vegeta fremettero.

“ _Zyio_   _Ojin-sama_ ,  _beliet_ ” supplicò il più giovane con voce seducente.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, le labbra socchiuse e si voltò verso Goku, lentamente.

“Sicuro che sei pronto per tutto questo?” chiese con voce roca.

“Sarà divertente” rispose Goku, abbassando il braccio.

Vegeta entrò con un colpo secco di bacino, Goku spalancò la bocca lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito prolungato e un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalla bocca.

< Spero che così tu capisca che io non sono un bambinone, che alle volte arrivo anche io alle cose prima degli altri, come con l’identità di Black. Ho anch’io un onore e un orgoglio saiyan, ed anche un cuore di quel popolo.

Io amo il mio  _Ojin-sama_  > pensò Son.

Vegeta si muoveva su e giù dentro di lui, con colpi secchi, rapidamente.

Goku gli andava incontro, Vegeta gli teneva ferme le cosce con le mani e le lunghe gambe adagiate sulle spalle.

Vegeta scattava, il sudore scivolava sul suo corpo e ai suoi movimenti secchi alcune gocce volavano tutt’intorno. Iniziò a mugolare di piacere e ad ansimare a sua volta, i suoi mugolii si confondevano con quelli di Goku.

“ _Deim_  Kakaroth” ringhiò. Conficcò le unghie nella carne di Goku e si trasformò in supersaiyan blue, prendendo l’altro con sempre maggiore foga.

“Cos…  _mnhhh_ …  _aaahh_ … cosa…” farfugliò Goku.

“Ora sei mio” rispose Vegeta, mordendogli i fianchi, leccandogli sopra il pube i peletti mori, continuando a prenderlo.

Goku venne, sporcando entrambi di sperma e boccheggiò.

“Tuo” biascicò. Vegeta si sporse in avanti con tutta la sua forza, gettò indietro la testa e venne a sua volta, dentro l’altro. Scivolò fuori, ritrasformandosi, la sua aura azzurra si spense, mise le gambe di Son sul tetto e si lasciò ricadere su di lui pesantemente.

< Se ieri notte mi è parso di vivere un sogno, oggi mi sono svegliato e la realtà era anche più bella.

Su Vegeta-sei mi hanno sempre paragonato alla luna. Se questo è vero, lui è il mio sole > pensò.

“ _Beliet_ ” borbottò, abbracciando i fianchi di Goku con entrambe le braccia.

Goku gli mise la mano sulla testa e chiuse gli occhi, regolando il respiro.

“ _Deim_   _Ojin-sama_ ” sussurrò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Believer; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wtfhZwyrcc.  
> Dedicata a: Chocolate_senpai.


End file.
